Containers for mineral water used nowadays are reusable containers that are collected after use and are redistributed with fresh mineral water therein after washing.
Washing of the interior and exterior of these containers, however, requires wash water, and washing using chemicals for sterilization causes generation of secondary pollutants. Moreover, since steam or hot water used for washing the interior of the container is directly ejected to an inner surface of the container, melting of the container or generation of toxic substances may occur.
In addition, leakage of water and invasion of pollutants into the container due to deterioration in air-tightness between a container and a lid may occur, and thus factors harmful to sanitation may be encountered.
Typically, the mineral water container is typically used with a hot and cold water dispenser such that water within the mineral water container is fed to the hot and cold water dispenser while a constant pressure is maintained. To withstand such pressure, the mineral water container must be thick. This problematically increases the price of containers for mineral water.